Like Lightning, Disaster Strikes
by Starry-Midnight-Feather
Summary: When the Dark Forest began to haunts cats' dreams, StarClan blessed seven cats to represent the following elements: fire, poison, water and air. Their fates were not sealed, so cats swapped sides at the prospect of unimaginable power. It was up to the final cats to take down those who had swapped sides, and banish the Dark Forest. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Three cats sat in a semi-circle in an unnaturally green clearing. A small, clear pool rippled in front of them; reflecting the light from the glittering stars above. A warm breeze ruffled their fur, carrying white petals in the starry sky.

The first cat, a long-haired white she-cat, spoke first. "My Clan has turned their backs on StarClan," She meows, her voice soft. She turns to her companions, her glowing deep blue eyes dull with worry. "It is time. We must pick out the Disaster Cats."

"Cloudstar, do not blame yourself. It is their doing, and theirs alone." The second cat, a large dark brown and white tabby tom, heaves himself to his paws, resting his thin tail on the she-cat's shoulder.

"But, whose Clan will contain the most Disaster Cats?" The final cat, a light brown she-cat with white paws and tail interrupts, her deep heather-purple eyes narrowed in impatience.

There is an awkward silence between the three Leaders until Cloudstar raises her tail across the pool. "Hazelstar. It is your Clan who will contain the most Disaster Cats."

The light brown she-cat puffs her chest out in pride, oblivious to the tom's growing annoyance with the arrogant she-cat.

"Birdstar, would you like to pick first?" Cloudstar steps away from the pool and wraps her fluffy tail around her paws neatly.

Birdstar throws Hazelstar a smug glare before running his paw across the surface of the pool, shivering slightly at its icy cold touch. "Thymeflower, fire. Falcontalon, air." He booms, before regaining himself and taking his place away from the pool.

"Hazelstar?" Cloudstar prompts, noticing the tension between the two Leaders.

Strutting up to the pool in an overly-confident manner, the graceful Leader swipes her paw across the surface of the pool, flinching as the ice cold feeling flows through her veins. "Opaquesong, fire. Berryleaf, poison. Splashheart, water."

Spitting ungratefully, the irritated Leader takes her place next to Birdstar, tail lashing.

"Unhappy with the elements?" Birdstar pries, a smug smile glued to his face.

"Unhappy with the cats." She growls, turning her back on the smug tom.

Finally, Cloudstar slowly moves her paw across the surface of the pool, gritting her teeth as the icy water numbs her soft pads. "Shadowheart, poison. Goldenfur, air."

"Never mind, it looks like Cloudstar go the unlucky choices." Hazelstar purrs darkly.

Ignoring the bitter she-cat's words, Cloudstar addresses the two Leaders. "These seven cats have been chosen to banish the Dark Forest. However, their paths are not sealed, so we will have to make sure they stay on the side of the Light."

The three Leaders nod in unison, before sprinting off in separate directions, the same thought running through their minds:  
_Will the Disaster Cats save us?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
**Shadowheart P.O.V**

Watching the black she-cat distastefully with narrowed eyes, I can't help but snort as she stands up, ready to address the Clans.

"HazelClan is well. However, a fox was chased off our territory, so I advise CloudClan and BirdClan to keep an eye out for it." The she-cat meows confidently, not a sign of a threat dripping from her sweet voice.

I hate her.

She's the powerful one.

StarClan chose _her_ to become Leader.

What's so special about her?

"Thank you, Silentstar." The pale grey tom beside her purrs, not a hint of hostility or sarcasm from his body language or tone.

Silentstar smiles before dipping her furry head and re-taking her place on the splintered stump surrounded by sharp thorns.

_I wish she wasn't my sister._

Boredom takes over throughout the rest of the Gathering. As I become less and less interested with what else is said, the voices become muffled and I can't help but find a leaf blowing on the soft breeze to be more interesting. Not taking my eyes off the golden plaything, I smirk each time it gets caught in a cat's fur, leaving them no choice but sit still until it blows off or risk interrupting the Gathering.

"CloudClan! We're leaving!"

Brackenstar's unmistakable voice hits my eardrums, immediately making me pad up to my Clanmates, undeterred by the fact that their gazes drop when they make eye contact.

Well, all but one.

"Hi Shadowheart!"

StarClan, really?!

"What is it Goldenfur?" I meow in monotone, ignoring the fuzzy tom.

"You looked lonely! So I thought that I'd come talk to you!" He cries, not noticing my hostility.

Sighing in agitation, I quicken my pace to escape from the over-excitable tom. "I like being alone."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"But... Why?"

"Just because."

"There's gotta be a reason! Hmmm..." Leaping out in front of me, the tom crouches into an attack position, playfulness glowing in his dark amber eyes.  
Unfazed by his kit-like behaviour, I freeze, glaring at the tom quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"Let's play!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to play!"

"But... Why?"

Not this again.

Ager bubbling in my veins, I skirt around the confused tom to pad next to Brackenstar.

The creamy brown she-cat glances over her shoulder, her dark green eyes glittering in amusement. Following her gaze in agitation, I growl as I notice the pale brown tabby stalking me, his stomach low to the ground and tail swinging from side to side in amusement. Letting my rage out, I bowl into the young tom. Shrieking in glee, the tom rolls into the undergrowth, clinging onto my short fur as if his life depended on it.

"This is fun!" He cries, jumping up so I can scramble to my paws.

"No. This is not fun!" Hissing in fury, I try to re-join my Clanmates when a voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"_Shadowheart, Goldenfur. I've been expecting you._"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
**Falcontalon P.O.V**

"Get up, you lazy furball!"

Waking up with a start, I blink a few times to get used to the light before looking up at my best friend. "Seriously...? It's not even dawn..."

"No, it's midnight. I can hear something, Falcontalon. I don't like it."

Sensing the fear in her voice, I shoot up immediately. "Okay, Thymeflower. We'll go check, if it's really bothering you that much..."

"Yes! Thank you!" My heart starts pounding a mile a minute as she nuzzles me, her bright amber eyes glowing. "I asked Owlscreech, but he told me to leave him alone! Ugh! I hate sharp-tongued, full-of-themselves cats!"

Smirking as she rants on about how much she hates my brother, I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

She asked him first.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I clear my throat. "Are we going, or are we just going to stand around here all night?"

"Oh yeah! Follow me!" As she bounds out of the den, I can't help but panic as she gets swallowed by the darkness. "You coming?"

Sighing in relief at the sound of her voice, I follow more slowly. Once outside, my eyes widen in awe. The moonlight makes her beautiful white fur look almost silver, outlining every single hair on her soft pelt. Her fluffy, pale-red tail glows like a fire, with her eyes to match it.

She's truly beautiful.

But not mine.

She sees me as nothing more than a friend, which hurts more than any battle wound that can ever be inflicted on me.

Getting over my jealous thoughts, I follow her nervous gaze. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw something..." She mutters, her voice so soft I could barely hear it.

"Like what? A fox?" I inquire, squinting to try and see through the darkness.

"No, a cat."

"An intruder?"

"I don't..." She sighs in agitation. "I'll go check."

As she's about to step out into the tree-filled forest, I jump in front of her protectively. "I'll do it. You stay here, okay?"

She blinks in confusion, but doesn't argue. "Be careful."

Padding outside of the entrance, I cast one last look over my shoulder to check she's not following me.

She is.

"Thymeflower! I told you stay in camp!"

"What?! So you can get hurt! No way!" Barging in front of me, the stubborn she-cat sniffs the air, her plumey tail lashing.

Accepting the fact that she wouldn't turn around; I quietly ask: "Smell anything?"

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she replies: "Yeah, crowfood."

"_That's not very nice. I don't complain about what you smell like."_

Whirling around, I'm met by a strong paw smashing into my face. Black dots begin dancing around my vision, and I close my eyes listening to Thymeflower's yowls of outrage. Finally, I'm swallowed by darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**  
**Opaquesong P.O.V**

_"Welcome, Opaquesong."_

_Sitting up in a flash, I look around wildly to pinpoint the voice. I am in an extremely dreary forest; heavy mist clouds my view, leaving only a few dead trees barely visible. The ground is rough and dry underpaw, as if it's never rained. Up above the sky is dark, empty. Starless._

_This isn't StarClan._

_"Where am I?!" I demand, whirling around on the spot frantically._

_"You are Fire. Burn through the forest until nothing remains!"_

_"What?! What are you-" The world suddenly flashes in a great beam of light, before disappearing completely into the darkness._

* * *

"Opaquesong! Opaquesong! Wake up!" A hushed voice hits my eardrums, and my eyes snap open.

Looking up at my waker, I sigh in annoyance. "What is it, Quailheart?"

Quailheart is my 'friend'. She's a dull, boring ginger tabby with large grey eyes and pointed ears. The only she-cat in the Clan I am _not_ interested in.

"You were thrashing in your sleep... I just wanted to check you were alright..." She mutters softly, almost apologetically.

Stretching, I ask: "Whatever. Any news?"

"Um... Frogleap and Heronwing broke up... Just like you predicted..."

Smirking, I growl: "Well?!"

The small she-cat flinches, her ears flattened shyly. "I don't-"

Rolling my eyes, I push past her to join two toms by the fresh-kill pile. "Reedheart, Greybreeze."

The dark grey and white tabby, Greybreeze, greets me with a curt nod and pushes a mouse towards me. The tortoiseshell, Reedheart swivels his ears, watching Quailheart leave the warrior's den, disgust glittering in his dark blue eyes.

"Why do you talk to her? She's such a loser." He snorts, taking a bite out of his mouse.

"She may be that, but she's the best at gathering gossip." Greybreeze retorts, smiling at Silentstar as she passes.

"Yeah, but still. No-one likes her. I'm her brother, and I don't even like her!" Reedheart snaps.

"She's quiet. She's lonely. That's why she'll do anything I want her to do." I boast, puffing my chest out in pride.

Greybreeze rolls his eyes in jealousy. "I know! I saw her go hunting last night when you wanted a mouse! The middle of the night! The she-cat is crazy!"

"OPAQUESONG! MINTLEAF! VIXENPAW! PATROL!"

"Gotta go, guys. See you later!" Without waiting for a reply, I scamper off to join the patrol.

This will be easy. I'm the _best_ at patrolling.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**  
**Falcontalon P.O.V**

_"You are Air! Whip through the forest and tear everything out of the ground!"_

_"What?! What do you mean?" I demand, looking around wildly in the dreary forest._

_The world suddenly flashes in a bright beam of light before I am swallowed by darkness._

* * *

"Are they dead?"

"I dunno, go get something that smells funny!"

"We need water!"

"Spit on their faces!"

Opening my eyes groggily, I look up at the three fuzzy faces looking down at me, their eyes wide with curiosity.

"He's alive! Don't spit! DON'T SPIT!"

"Please be quiet, Fogfoot." I growl, shakily hauling myself to my paws as my vision clears.

The events of last night suddenly flood into my mind, and I whirl around to Thymeflower.

_Please don't be dead!_

"She's alive too, before you ask." A brown she-cat meows, poking me in the side playfully.

"Give her the kiss of LIFE!" Fogfoot yowls, his unique silver eyes sparkling with amusement.

The ginger tom rolls his blue eyes in agitation before stepping in front of his over-excitable brother. "What happened here? Owlscreech said that you two went out last night and didn't come back!"

"We thought you were trying to 'woo' Thymeflower with flowers and walks. Turns out, you two were out here, knocked out. Not very romantic." The she-cat grins, jabbing Thymeflower in the face until her eyes flew open.

"Great job, Tallgrass. Because everyone loves to be jabbed in the face." The ginger tom growls jokingly.

"I'll jab you in the face!"

The two young warriors then proceed to run around the small clearing, kicking up dust and grass as Tallgrass was desperately trying to catch up to her 'enemy'. The ginger tom suddenly shoots up a tree, accidentally kicking the brown she-cat in the face as she slid to a halt in front of the rough bark. The tom perched himself on a low branch, his thin tail dangling lazily off the side.

"Robinmuzzle!" The she-cat whines. "No fair!"

"Very fair," Robinmuzle purrs, stretching before licking his paw patronizingly. "You going to get me or what?"

As the stubborn she-cat tries to scramble up the tree with no success, I feel Thymeflower brush against me as she stands up. Her amber eyes are full of fear and worry, but I don't ask her what she dreamt about because the others could easily listen in.

That is, if she even dreamt the same thing I did.

"No faaaaaaaaaaair!" Tallgrass whines, stamping her front paws on the ground in frustration.

"Is fair." Fogfoot teases, a large grin playing on his face.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"IS TO."

"IS NOT-"

"Seriously? It's too early in the morning for this." Thymeflower sighs, stepping in between the two arguing cats.

Glaring at each other, the two cats turn their backs on each other and start sulking. Robinmuzzle rolls his eyes and clambers down the tree, 'accidentally' bumping into his brother as he went.

"You two going to explain why you were out here?" He asks, sitting down with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws.

Thymeflower exchanges a worried glance with me before speaking. "You are not going to believe this."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**  
**Splashheart P.O.V**

Watching with angry, narrowed eyes as Opaquesong struts out of camp, tail high and chest puffed out in pride, I couldn't help but roll my eyes in disgust.

_Stuck up furball._

"I wish Opaquesong was nicer to Quailheart," A small voice meows.

Turning towards my mate, my foul mood instantly dissolves. "I wish he was nicer to everyone."

She smiles, her amber eyes glittering. "He'll get what he deserves one day." She purrs, brushing against me comfortingly.

"I hope so, Berryleaf."

Listening to her soft purring and gentle heartbeat always calmed me down, even as a kit she had a strange effect on me. Most shied away from her, bullied her, that was, until I came along. She opened up to me, poured out her biggest fears. She was terrified of even going to camp. It took her a while, but she learned to trust me, and soon afterwards we became mates, despite her only being a newly-named warrior. She's the love of my life, my other half, nothing can change that.

"Something's bothering me, Splashheart."

Stiffening on instinct, a million thoughts ran through my head.

_Is she getting bullied again? Is she having second thoughts about being my mate? Is she sick?_

"What?"

Rolling her amber eyes in amusement, she purrs: "You don't need to look so worried, I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"A bad dream?"

"Yeah, I was in this dark, horrible forest. There were no stars! The sky was... Bare. I was terrified, nightmares aren't usually that... How should I put it? Life-like? Then this voice spoke to me. It said: '_You are poison! Trickle through the Clans and cut their lives short! Slowly and painfully!_'"

"I had a dream similar to that."

"You did?" She meows quizzically. "How did yours go?"

"'_You are water! Wash through the Clans and carry them far, far away from all they've ever known!_'"

My mate narrows her eyes, trying to make sense of the riddles. Her tortoiseshell fur bristles, telling me someone is approaching. Turning around, Quailheart is stood awkwardly behind me, obviously uncomfortable.

"Um... S-Silentstar wants to take us out on hunting patrol with Heronwing..." She meows softly.

I nod briskly, before nuzzling Berryleaf and following the timid young she-cat.

_Opaquesong will get what he deserves, Quailheart. Don't let him boss you around._

* * *

**_A/N: Hi guys, Midnight here! I just wanted to say that is a story that I've written over a year, and is still ongoing. I am currently in the process of editing the chapters and posting them on here, so I'll probably upload a chapter a day. _**

**_Please leave a review! They really help!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**  
**Goldenfur P.O.V**

"Listen you great big ball of fluff," Shadowheart hisses, shoving her muzzle in my face. "Do not tell anyone about what you dreamt about, okay? And don't-"

"Can I tell you?" I interrupt, a wide grin glued to my fuzzy face.

My new friend rolls her deep blue eyes agitatedly. "No."

"But... Why?"

The black she-cat hisses before stalking through the undergrowth. As she pushes all the low branches out of the way, I forget to be careful and end up being whacked in the face.

EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

TREES HATE ME!

As we near yet another branch, I realise something and start bouncing on my paws. "Shadowheart! Shadowheart!"

Stopping dead in her tracks, the black she-cat's head droops in exhaustion before she growls: "What?"

"I gotta go!" I squeal, not stopping my bouncing-fest.

"'Go'?" The she-cat turns around in confusion before spotting my bouncing. "Oh no! Wait until we get back to camp!"

"I can't! I'M GONNA EXPLODE!"

Casting pleading looks in the direction of camp, she sighs. "Alright, alright! Hurry up! And don't you dare 'go' anywhere near me!"

Looking around with fearful eyes, I whisper. "I can't go here! What if someone sees me!"

Shadowheart starts scratching at a nearby tree in agitation. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Will you keep watch for me?" I ask, widening my amber eyes for sympathy.

Gritting her teeth, my new friend growls: "If I keep watch, will you just 'GO'."

"Yes! Yes! Promise! Promise!"

Shadowheart is the bestest friend ever!

She made sure that no-one is around, and she didn't even turn around herself! Not even once!

We're gonna be friends FOREVER.

After that little escapade, my new best friend took the lead for when we went back to camp. She even shoved some leaves in my mouth!

I guess she thought I was hungry, but I wasn't. I said thank you anyway though!

My Mum always told me to be polite, especially to friends. IF YOU'RE NICE THEY'LL BE YOUR FRIEND FOREVER.

As we trotted through the entrance, I realised that we'd just walked in on a Clan meeting.

OOPS.

"Cats of CloudClan," Brackenstar booms as I sit next to my BESTEST FRIEND EVER. "StarClan has sent me a dream. They said that we all have a guardian spirit who watches over us, and only us. They told me it is now time that we repay those spirits. So sleep peacefully tonight, Clanmates. Dream of your spirit. Dismissed."

As the Clan disperses, I follow Shadowheart to the fresh-kill pile, thinking about what Brackenstar said:

Someone watches over me? STALKER.

* * *

**GreyStripe: Thank you!**

**Next chapter will be in Opaquesong's P.O.V once more. Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**  
**Opaquseong P.O.V**

"Quailheart, get me a mouse would you?"

The young she-cat jumps to her paws, nodding enthusiastically. Grinning as she trots away to get my meal, I notice a shadow fall over me, hissing in annoyance, I look up at my observer.

"What do you-" I stop mid-sentence because of who's standing over me.

It's Berryleaf.

The freakiest she-cat in the Clan.

But also the most beautiful.

Her amber eyes glow with fury before she hisses: "Stop bullying that poor she-cat."

"Who? Quailheart?" I smile at the agitated she-cat. "You jealous? I have room for a mate..."

Instead of falling at my paws, the tortoiseshell she-cat whacks me across the head with her paw. HARD.

"I have a mate!"

"You can be my mate." I purr, pressing up against the aggressive she-cat.

She hisses before pushing me away. "I distinctly remember you bullying me as a kit."

"That's because I didn't know how beautiful you were going to be."

"Ugh. Don't even try it. I have Splashheart."

Curling my lip in disgust, I growl: "What does he have that I don't?!"

"A nice attitude, good hunter, friendly, handsome-"

"It was a rhetorical question!"

Rolling her amber eyes, she trots away as Quailheart returns with my mouse. The timid she-cat drops it at my paws before backing away a paw-step. Hooking the mouse with my claw, I grumble an inaudible 'thank you' before eating.

"Is something bothering you...?" She whispers, obviously noticing my new-found foul attitude.

"Berryleaf rejected me. Again. I don't know what she sees in that stupid tom Splashheart! I'm way better than him! And yet she still wants to be HIS mate!"

"There's other she-cats..." Quailheart meows slowly, scuffing her paws on the ground in embarrassment.

"Hmph. I suppose."

Thankfully, the she-cat stays quiet while I finish eating, watching Splashheart and Berryleaf share tongues from the other side of camp.

_I will have you Berryleaf. Even if I have to kill Splashheart._

* * *

**A/N : Don't forget to review! Next chapter is Thymeflower's P.O.V!**

**- Midnight**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**  
**Thymeflower P.O.V**

So far, I think telling the others about my dream went well. Robinmuzzle and Tallgrass hadn't argued and were both completely engrossed, while Fogfoot sat there with his mouth open so wide he could catch flies. That happened twice.

"... And then we woke up." I finished, watching my friends reactions carefully.

"OH. MY. STARCLAN," Tallgrass yowled. "You two must have crazy-awesome super powers or somethin'!"

"I don't think-" Falcontalon begins only to be shushed when Tallgrass shoves her tail in his mouth.

"WHAT IF THEY CAN FLY?!" Fogfoot yowls. "THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!"

"We can't fly mouse-brain." I growl, rolling my amber eyes agitatedly.

"What in StarClan's name are you lot doing?"

We all jumped half a mile at Cloudedstar's voice. The pale grey tom wrinkles his nose quizzically, while the patrol of cats behind him swap worried glances.

"Um..." Robinmuzzle begins, his eyes darting for an excuse.

"WE'RE LEARNING TO FLY!" Fogfoot prances around the group of cats, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"We are not learning to fly!" Tallgrass whines. "I CAN'T EVEN CLIMB TREES!"

Snorts of laughter erupt from the patrol, even Cloudedstar looks amused. The patrol of cats carry on, giggling at our little group as they disappear through the bushes.

"That was too close," Robinmuzzle relaxes. "Good distraction, Fogfoot."

"Yeah... Distraction..." Fogfoot's silver eyes dart from side to side, as if expecting someone to accuse of him of being serious.

Rolling my eyes, I lead everyone back into camp, Fogfoot bouncing around the group as we went. The grey tom follows his brother to see Morningcloud, their mother. The milky ginger she-cat looks up as they approach, only to start hissing and screaming at poor Fogfoot.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM MY KITS!" She lashes out at her son, blocking him from sight of his youngest siblings.

Silver eyes wide with hurt, the grey tom bounds back over to us, half-hiding behind Falcontalon, head and tail drooped miserably.

Silver eyes are an omen of death, so as soon as Fogfoot opened his eyes he was discarded and treated like dirt. That was, until he met me of course. We became friends instantly, Robinmuzzle and Falcontalon following suit. Three moons after, Tallgrass was born; and became the final member of our group.  
The grey tom was trembling, and he looked like he wanted to burst into tears. "Why won't she love me?" He mutters miserably, lying down and curling his tail around his nose. To my surprise, Tallgrass nuzzles the saddened tom lightly before regaining herself and trotting over to the fresh-kill pile like she'd never touched him.

Robinmuzzle returns, tufts of fur sticking up on his head from where Morningcloud went into a licking frenzy. Holding back snorts of laughter, I watch as Tallgrass trots back up, a squirrel and a mouse dangling from her jaws. The brown she-cat stops abruptly and widens her yellow eyes in confusion and amusement.

"So, about your dreams then you two." Robinmuzzle sits down, oblivious to Tallgrass' snorts of amusement.

"I don't know what to make of them." Falcontalon admits, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"Are they a bad omen?" Tallgrass regains her sanity and drops the prey on the floor before smoothing down Robinmuzzle's head.

"They might be." I reply hesistantly.

I hope they aren't a bad omen.

I don't want to hurt my Clanmates.

* * *

**A/N: Kidstripe: Sorry, I'm not accepting OCs, I've got all the characters I need. Thank you! I'll try to upload a chapter a day!**

**Next chapter is Shadowheart's P.O.V.**


End file.
